1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to blood testing, and more particularly, to blood testing apparatuses capable of performing a blood test in an emergency and blood testing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a patient has a medical emergency, if any diseases or health conditions of the patient are detected before the patient is transported to a medical institution, the treatment of the patient may be started more quickly when he or she reaches the medical institution.
A blood test is used as one of methods for detecting a disease of a patient.
A blood testing apparatus is widely used as an advanced diagnostic apparatus for disease detection since a heath condition of a patient may be detected from a small amount of blood that is drawn from the patient.
By using the blood testing apparatus, information about a state of a disease of a patient may be easily acquired by a relatively simple method such as blood drawing.
For example, if information about a disease of a patient is acquired by performing a blood test while transporting the patient to a medical institution, a medical treatment suitable for the disease of the patient may be started more quickly when the patient reaches the medical institution.
In the related art, a user needs to manipulate the blood testing apparatus through several operations in order to perform a blood test by using the blood testing apparatus. For example, in order to perform a blood test, the user has to operate the blood testing apparatus through various buttons of the blood testing apparatus, such as a start button, a test mode selection button, a test start button, a loading unit opening button for inputting a test medium, a loading unit closing button, and an analysis start button.
Thus, even when a patient has a medical emergency, the start of a blood test may be delayed.
Therefore, methods and apparatuses for blood testing that may perform a blood test more quickly and conveniently in the case of an emergency are needed.